


Caught

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: DARE officer AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based on a picture by ohhicas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

One of the big factors in his non-expulsion from school was that Evan was required to eat lunch either in the cafeteria with all the other students, where the lunch monitors could keep an eye on him, or with a teacher in their classroom. Mr. Rathaway was really cool about that. He brought his own lunch, and played 80s rock, and asked Evan how he felt about things without outright grilling him, unlike the school shrink, who he had to see once a week. Whenever Mrs. Dillon was busy, which was almost every day now that she was in her fifth month of pregnancy and the midday pukes were hitting her full-force, he’d eat with him.

It was a normal day. He’d been stink-eyed twice by Officer Snart; first when he was late to third period because he’d been in the bathroom, and again when he only bought milk and some chips from the vending machine for lunch. Owen had been shanghaied into taking Kara to the mall after school, so there went their footie plans for the afternoon. Axel had been lurking around, mostly under desks, which meant that he was in a weird mood that Joey would probably get arrested for later. So it was with spirits low and expectations high that he headed for Mr. Rathaway’s classroom. 

The door should have been the first clue. It was shut. This was odd, as Hart was the kind of teacher who left his door wide open, for any student who wanted to talk. Shrugging, Evan opened it anyway, fully expecting to be hit by the smell of recently microwaved spaghetti and the sound of Poison.

What he wasn’t expecting was to walk in on his teacher pressed against the wall next to the whiteboard, his hands fisted in the crisp uniform shirt of the junior officer that shadowed Officer Snart, head thrown back as said junior officer bit at his neck.

“Uh.”

They sprung apart, but not completely, as Mr. Rathaway still hadn’t relinquished his hold on the blonde cop’s shirt. The junior officer laughed, leaning heavily on his arm, which he re-braced by Hart’s head against the wall.

“Okay, you caught us. Go on to lunch, now.” Evan shifted the weight of his backpack fully onto his shoulder.

“Uh.”


End file.
